So Goodbye
by inolvidable23
Summary: ¡Universo Alterno! Post 3x10. Cuando llegaron a ella, Lauren ya sabía lo que iba a pasar mientras tanto, en el Dal, Bo esta a punto de probar las consecuencias de romper las reglas...


**AN:**Antes de que alguien quiera matarme, diré que es una idea que tenía en la cabeza de hace mucho y tenía que plasmarla, así que aquí esta.

No querais matarme, ¿vale? (por lo menos hasta que termine las demás historias) y nada espero que no lloreis mucho...(o menos que yo)

Un saludo a todos y...¡al toro!

* * *

><p>Ella lo sabía, en el mismo momento en que habían aparecido, no sabía ni siquiera porque había estado tan segura de que algo como esto pasaría y en cierta manera se odiaba por ser tan inteligente incluso en aquel momento.<p>

-Lauren Lewis...las transgresiones ocurridas durante el amanecer de Bo Dennis nos obligan a cumplir con las consecuencias de estos actos, por eso, para restaurar ese honor que les ha quitado, tu vida debe ser tomada.

Asintió, no porque quería hacerlo si no porque no tenía más remedio. Lo que Bo y Dyson habían hecho iba a traer consecuencias, eso era lo que ella había temido y aquí estaban, delante de ella.

Las consecuencias eran como no, su vida.

Quiso reir al pensar en ello, su relación con Bo estaba rota desde hacia solo media hora pero ellos no lo sabían ni ella iba a decirselo, porque si lo hacía, su objetivo principal pasaría a ser Kenzi y ella no sería responsable de la muerte de nadie más.

_Solo de la tuya..._

Cerró los ojos mientras los mayores de la luz la rodeaban, la historia era realmente más fácil de lo que la gente podría pensar. Bo había ofendido al amanecer al llevar a Dyson con ella y ahora, este reclamaba su venganza.

Que era el amor de Bo, que debían creer que era ella siendo su última pareja.

-Arrodillate, humana.

Lauren suspiró colocandose de rodillas mientras pensaba en las últimas semanas y su corazón latía de nuevo con fuerza. Su relación con Bo había sido lo mejor que le había pasado con diferencia, por lo menos hasta que se hizo claro sus problemas y aún así, las miradas de la sucubo cargadas de afecto o los murmullos que hacía cuando hacian el amor eran todo lo que ella necesitaba para irse de este mundo en paz.

Pensó en ella, lo que pasaría cuando se enterara de esto, si buscaría venganza o lloraría, estaba segura de que lo pasaría mal pero Bo era fuerte y podría salir de su muerte, además, quizá era mejor para ella de esta manera.

Se estaba ahorrando el momento de separarse de ella para verla irse con Dyson o Tamsin o cualquier otro fae.

_Eso es cobarde, Lauren..._

La voz de Kenzi resonó con fuerza con esa frase y la doctora sintió que algo caía por su mejilla. Echaría de menos las pseudo charlas con Kenzi, las peleas con Dyson, hablar con Hale o Trick sobre cosas serias, maldita sea, echaría de menos hasta golpear a Tamsin de nuevo.

Pero lo que más echaría de menos, sin duda era Bo y su corazón.

-Con este sacrificio, se restaura el honor del amanecer...

Lauren comenzó a llorar sin saber porque, los humanos eran así, impredecibles con sus emociones y aunque ella concocía mejor a los faes, no era un misterio para ella que sus lágrimas eran una mezcla de rabia, pena y dolor que no parecía ser capaz de mostrar a nadie más que a si misma.

-Doctora...-dijo el anciano.

Ella ni siquiera le hizo caso, puso sus manos sobre su cara y siguió llorando, quería golpear a Bo para hacerle ver que la necesitaba, quería tener el poder de pelear contra Dyson y Tamsin, para mostrarle a Kenzi que ella también podía ser importante, para poder estar a la altura de Hale y Trick.

Pero no podía, porque su tiempo se había acabado.

-Haced lo que tengais que hacer-dijo ella.

Ellos se detuvieron entonces mirando a su alrededor y lentamente hicieron desaparecer todas sus cosas, sus muebles y todo lo que en esa casa podía recordar a ella seguramente para que la próxima persona que viviera aquí no tuviera que vivir con su memoria.

Aunque pensaba que parte de eso era solo simplemente una manera de torturarla durante algo más de tiempo.

-Puede dejar un último mensaje...si lo desea-dijo otro anciano sorprendiendola.

Delante de ella aparecieron un boligrafo y un papel, algo donde ella pudiera dejar su último mensaje y pensó, se propuso no dejar nada malo ni que hiciera más daño sabiendo que al final no serviría para nada así que simplemente escribió una sola frase y lo dejo en el suelo, viendolo desaparecer tal y como había aparecido.

Luego la miraron, podía sentirlo sobre ella pero Lauren ni siquiera levantó su cara, no tenía ganas de hacerlo ni quería darles el gusto de ver sus lágrimas como última despedida a esta vida.

Por lo menos, se iba a ir con algo de su dignidad intacta.

-Que la voluntad del amanecer se haga...-susurro un anciano.

Lauren suspiro una vez más antes de sentir como sus fuerzas la iban dejando en pequeñas particulas blancas. Todos sus recuerdos la rodeaban, desde su llegada a los faes, hasta el momento en que conoció a Bo, sus peleas, sus caricias, la aceptación y negación de los demás, sus lágrimas con Lachlan, Nadia...todo parecía abandonarla mientras caía lentamente al suelo y sonreía, había tenido una vida llena de problemas y de pequeños momentos dificiles y ahora...

...ahora terminaba así.

-Que los fae y Odín te guarden, humana...-escuchó a un anciano.

Y, finalmente, entre una única memoria con todos justo antes de pelear contra el Garuda, sus memorias con Bo y lo que ella decidió que sería su propia pelicula de los mejores momentos de su vida, Lauren cerró los ojos, para no volverlos a abrirlos nunca más.

-Es una pena...-susurro un anciano quien se arrodillo para colocarla comodamente en el suelo.

-Debemos irnos-dijo otro mayor.

Y así desaparecieron, dejando atrás el cuerpo de quien había sido seguramente la mente humana más brillante que conocerían en mucho tiempo.

**-So...Goodbye-**

Bo había ido al Dal después de su ruptura con Lauren, necesitaba beber y ver a sus amigos, necesitaba olvidar este día, este momento, porque aunque hubiera dicho que era solo una separación, ella lo sentía como mucho más.

Ella lo sentía como un adiós de verdad.

-¡Bo! ¡Mi chica del amanecer!

Kenzi la abrazó con fuerza y ella le contestó más que nada porque últimamente habían parecido muy separadas y este último caso le había dado todo lo que necesitaba para saber que necesitaba a su mejor amiga en su vida.

Tanto como necesitaba a Lauren, pero Lauren la había abandonado.

-Eh, Bo...-escuchó que decía Dyson.

Bo se giro para recibirlo cuando, de repente, todo tomó un brillo inusual y la gente que había se marchó dejandolos solo a ella y a sus amigos mientras veían aparecer un solo brillo que se posicionó delante de ellos.

-Anciano...-susurro Trick.

Tanto él como Dyson, Hale y Tamsin se arrodillaron delante de él pero no Bo, ella y Kenzi simplemente lo miraron y la sucubo se cruzó de brazos, no queriendo tener que hacer frente a nada más en ese momento.

-Felicidaes por tu paso por el amanecer, sucubo-dijo el anciano.

-Gracias...-dijo Bo-...no sabía que iba a recibir felicitaciones desde tan alto...rango.

-No es a lo único que he venido-dijo el anciano-...nos han llegado ciertos...como lo llamais...ah, si...trampas...

Dyson se adelantó queriendo tomar el lugar de Bo, al fin y al cabo él había cometido el error y él debía pagar las consecuencias, no Bo por mucho que este fuera su amanecer.

-Vuelve a tu sitio, Dyson, las consecuencias ya han sido pagadas, no vengo con intención de dañar a la sucubo solo a informarle-dijo el anciano.

El lobo lo miro extrañado y Bo sintió que algo se apoderaba de ella mientras lo miraba esperando cualquier cosa. Tenía la sensación de que estaba perdiendose algo de vital importancia para ella y no sabía que era lo que solo le hacía sentirse peor.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Bo.

-La doctora Lauren Lewis a sido ejecutada esta misma tarde para restaurar el honor del amanecer-dijo el anciano-...espero que...

Bo ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando mientras podía sentir el corazón salir de su pecho, no escuchó ni a Kenzi, ni a Dyson, ni a Trick cuando la llamaron mientras ella corría a toda velocidad hacia su Camaro y de ahí al apartamento de Lauren.

Tenía que verla...tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien.

_Creo que deberíamos separarnos..._

Apretó el acelerador todo lo que pudo mientras volaba por las calles hasta llegar al apartamento de Lauren, no hacía más de una hora que se había marchado de allí llorando y ahora volvía a el con lágrimas otra vez corriendo por sus mejillas pero por razones mucho más distintas.

-¡Laur..!

La llamada nada más llegar a la puerta se le quedó atascada mientras veía el cuerpo de la doctora, tendido en el suelo como si se hubiera quedado dormida allí, de hecho, nada parecía distinto excepto por la pálidez de su cara.

-No...no, no, no...-susurro Bo tomando a la doctora en sus brazos-...Lauren...¡Lauren!

Tocó su cara y vio restos de lágrimas mezclada con las heridas que había sufrido por el ataque de Nelson, aquel al que había querido matar por hacerle daño solo un momento atrás y ahora...

...ella estaba así, por su culpa.

_La doctora Lauren Lewis a sido ejecutada esta misma tarde para restaurar el honor del amanecer..._

-No...no voy a permitirlo...

Pudo sentir su poder gruñendo dentro de ella, sus ojos tornarse azules y su chi preparado con fuerza para darselo a quien deseaba pero cuando intentó pasarlo a Lauren su fuerza vital solo pasó de largo dejando a la doctora en el mismo estado que estaba mientras Bo comenzaba a sentirse más y más enfadada.

-Yo decido quien vive y quien muere...-gruño Bo-...y decido que ella viva.

Volvió a intentarlo una vez más con el mismo resultado y gruño, estaba comenzando a perder toda su fuerza y si lo hacía, no tendría manera de poder traer a Lauren de vuelta, pero a la vez, no sabía que consecuencias tendría tardar más tiempo en devolver a Lauren a la vida.

-No te vas a quedar así, ¿me oyes?-susurro Bo escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Lauren-...no puedo dejar que te quedes así...

Antes de entender que estaba haciendo agarro a la doctora y la saco de su casa dandose cuenta entonces de que estaba vacía. Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada lo que solo le hizo más pesado el corazón y la determinación más fuerte.

Iba a recuperar su vida, luego su casa y luego su corazón.

-Confía en mi, Lauren...-susurro más para si misma que para la doctora-...confía en mi...

La subió al Camaro y pisó el acelerador hacia el Dal, si ella no podría traerla iba a hacer que Trick o ese anciano o quien fuera la trajera de vuelta porque ella no podía dejar que Lauren se fuera.

Quería a Lauren y ahora se daba cuenta de que no podría vivir sin ella.

_No soy suficiente para ti..._

_No digas eso..._

En ese momento lo había dicho para detener la conversación pero la verdad era otra muy distinta. Lauren era suficiente para ella, quizá no biologicamente pero si para todo lo demás, ella era su puerto de calma, sus ganas de pelear, su diversión, era todo excepto su mejor amiga y compañera, plaza que estaba muy bien ocupada por Kenzi.

Tenía que salvarla, no iba a permitir otra cosa.

-¡Trick!

Encontró al rey de la sangre sentado en una silla con la mirada en el suelo, a Tamsin y Hale apartandole la mirada, a Kenzi llorando sobre a barra y a Dyon incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Y luego al anciano.

-Vosotros, necesito vuestra ayuda-dijo Bo caminando con el cuerpo de Lauren en sus brazos-...tenemos que salvarla.

-No se puede, sucubo...es el pago por las trampas de tu amanecer.-dijo el anciano.

-¡Al infierno con las trampas, dime como salvarla!-grito Bo.

-No hay soluciones, hija.

Las palabras de Trick hicieron detenerse a Bo quien lo observó, su mirada era de derrota, se estaban dejando vencer.

Iban a dejar a Lauren morir.

-¡No!

El grito llenó la sala y su poder los lanzó al suelo mientras ella literalmente volaba abrazando a Lauren con fuerza, su mirada ya no gritaba poder, no. Su mirada gritaba agonía.

-Vive, Lauren...por favor...

Pero nada pasó y Bo cayó al suelo lentamente de rodillas con su cara en el hueco del hombro de Lauren mientras respiraba su olor, no podían dejarse vencer, no lo habían hecho con nadie y no iban a hacerlo con Lauren.

-Tomame a mi-susurro Bo mirando al anciano-...revivela y toma mi vida, por favor.

El anciano pareció impresionado por su petición tanto como sus amigos que rápidamente saltaron en la alerta de que tomara su palabra pero el señor la luz no lo hizo, en lugar de eso la miro y negó con la cabeza creando otro rugido en la sucubo.

-Porque...-susurro ella-...porque...

-Porque ella era tu amor y lo traicionaste tanto como al amanecer-susurro el anciano.

La luz volvió a llenar la sala y el anciano desapareció dejando tras de si una nota que cayó al suelo tras de Bo mientras la sucubo se quedaba paralizada por sus palabras y miraba la cara de Lauren.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, no le había dicho a Lauren que la quería desde hacia mucho...mucho antes del amanecer.

Y su beso con Tamsin y su amanecer con Dyson y su separación.

-Te quiero...-susurro Bo apoyando su frente con la de Lauren-...¡te quiero! ¡te quiero!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos mientras sostenía a Lauren y le repetía una y otra vez sus sentimientos, unos que ya no escucharía de ella por sus propios errores. La agonía de saber eso la lleno haciendola gritar de dolor mientras pegaba la cabeza de Lauren a su cuerpo y el Dal se rodeaba de tristeza, en ondas que de una manera u otra afectaron a todos mientras la sucubo acunaba el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y dejaba salir su pena en ondas que no hacían otra cosa que romper más su destruido corazón.

-Te amo...-sollozó Bo.

Abrió los ojos cargados de lágrimas mirando a un lado solo para encontrar la nota abierta y una simple frase que hizo palpitar su maltrecho corazón.

**Por darme la libertad de amar,**

**Te amo, para siempre...**

Y entonces supo que por muchos años que pasaran, no volvería a amar de verdad hasta que se pudiera reencontrar con ella.


End file.
